Project? ?Summary/Abstract This? ?SBIR? ?Phase? ?I? ?project? ?will? ?develop? ?a? ?deep? ?learning-based? ?clinical? ?decision? ?support? ?algorithm for? ?identifying? ?aortic? ?stenosis? ?from? ?heart? ?sounds? ?recorded? ?using? ?the? ?Eko? ?Core? ?Digital Stethoscope.? ?This? ?screening? ?tool? ?will? ?help? ?to? ?decrease? ?the? ?number? ?of? ?patients? ?with? ?severe asymptomatic? ?aortic? ?stenosis? ?that? ?remain? ?undertreated? ?simply? ?because? ?the? ?condition? ?is? ?not diagnosed.? ?Auscultation? ?is? ?commonly? ?the? ?method? ?by? ?which? ?valvular? ?heart? ?disease? ?is? ?first detected,? ?but? ?cases? ?often? ?fail? ?to? ?be? ?referred? ?to? ?echocardiography? ?for? ?diagnosis? ?because clinicians? ?fail? ?to? ?detect? ?heart? ?murmurs,? ?particularly? ?in? ?noisy? ?or? ?rushed? ?environments.? ?To? ?address this? ?challenge,? ?Eko? ?had? ?developed? ?the? ?Core,? ?a? ?digital? ?stethoscope? ?attachment? ?that? ?can? ?be? ?added in-line? ?to? ?a? ?clinician?s? ?existing? ?stethoscope? ?that? ?amplifies? ?heart? ?sounds? ?and? ?streams? ?digitized phonocardiograms? ?to? ?a? ?smartphone,? ?tablet? ?or? ?personal? ?computer.? ?There,? ?the? ?signal? ?can? ?be analyzed? ?with? ?the? ?decision? ?support? ?algorithm? ?we? ?will? ?develop? ?as? ?part? ?of? ?this? ?project.? ?The? ?specific aims? ?of? ?this? ?study? ?are? ?(1)? ?to? ??collect? ?a? ?database? ?with? ?condition-specific? ?recording? ?labels? ?to enable? ?deep? ?learning? ?for? ?heart? ?sounds? ?though? ?clinical? ?data? ?collection? ?at? ?UCSF? ?and? ?(2)? ?to develop? ?and? ?evaluate? ?a? ?deep? ?convolutional? ?neural? ?network-based? ?algorithm? ?trained? ?on? ?the database.? ?By? ?integrating? ?this? ?deep? ?learning? ?algorithm? ?into? ?Eko?s? ?mobile? ?and? ?cloud? ?software platform,? ?currently? ?used? ?by? ?clinicians? ?at? ?over? ?700? ?institutions? ?worldwide,? ?we? ?anticipate? ?this algorithm? ?will? ?enable? ?more? ?accurate? ?screening? ?for? ?aortic? ?stenosis,? ?leading? ?to? ?earlier? ?diagnosis and? ?better? ?patient? ?outcomes.